Will you Stay?
by Cas-stole-my-pen
Summary: Dean has some interesting kinks will his new boyfriend share his interests?


Dean and Cas had been dating for a while now. Dean was really into him but unsure how Cas might react to his unusual interests in bed. So far they tried some light S&M and Cas seemed to dig it but Dean had other things in mind. Maybe tonight was the night he would try out his favorite on his new boyfriend.

Cas was off at work, in a pet store. Dean had no idea why but Cas loved cats. Any kind of cat, he loved them. Some days he would show up to Dean's apartment with a stray. Dean couldn't stand the little devils. All they did was sleep and make a mess leaving their fur everywhere. He tolerated them for Cas, but only for as long as Cas was there. If he left, the cats left too. They spent most of their time together in Dean's apartment or out on dates. Dean had actually only been inside Cas' apartment once and it was only for a minute while he finished getting ready.

Tonight Cas was coming over for dinner. Dean occasionally got the urge to cook and tonight was one of those nights. He wasn't making anything too fancy but it would taste damn good. At the moment Dean has two steaks on the stove top. He preferred cooking them on the grill but it was time for a new one so this would have to work. Cas should be done with work in about a half an hour. Dean had the baked potatoes in the oven, they were almost done the table was set. After the steaks were done he just needed to hop in the shower fast. If he did it quick Cas would be home from work just as he got out. Maybe they would actually make it to dinner before the bedroom this time.

 **xvx**

Even thought they had not been together long their relationship has always been very physical from the beginning. Dean felt a pull towards Cas that was unlike nothing he had ever felt before. At the time he had just begun to realize he was attracted to men. Then he met Castiel and he was blown away.

Cas on the other hand was attracted more to a person's soul and not their gender. It made no difference to him what the person was or how they identified. He cared for heart over looks or societal rules.

Once Dean started to get to know him (outside the bedroom) he thought Cas had the sweetest soul. They had met outside the pet store Cas works in. Dean wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, lost in his own thoughts. He had just had a fight with his brother over something stupid, the usual sibling shit. He walked straight into Castiel as he was leaving work for the day. The hit was so forceful it knocked the shorter man to his knees. As soon as Dean saw the unknown man on his knees looking up at him utterly confused he knew he had to have him in bed.

After apologizing profusely Dean awkwardly worked his way to getting a phone number. Cas shyly accepted Deans phone to add his number. He noticed there weren't many in there, just a few men almost no women. Cas wondered if he was gay or more like himself. He didn't much care it was just a curious thought.

Later that night Cas was lost in thought when his phone rang with an unknown number. He answered and on the other end was the same smooth voice he heard after work. He was a bit surprised he called so soon. If anything he expected to wait a few days. The voice asked if he would like to go for coffee in the morning. Cas agreed and they set a time at a coffee house, nothing too fancy as Dean said he hated those places. A small smile took it place on Castiel's face for the remainder of the night.

The next morning they met for coffee, as planned. Deans seemed wound a bit tight. Cas was unsure what that was about. The entire time they sat and talked over coffee Dean could not keep his eyes off the other man's lips. He kept wondering what they would look like wrapped around his cock. He would lose his place in their conversation every time he had the thought. When the shorter man asked him if he was alright he finally decided to just tell him what was on his mind. If he was offended Dean would apologize but no use being secretive.

Once the words left Deans mouth, Castiel cheeks were flushed and his tongue flicked out over his lip. Dean recognized it as a sign of arousal, he was prone to do the same thing at times. Castiel didn't speak, just took Deans hand and dragged him to his Cadillac. Cas shoved Dean in the back seat and attacked his zipper, wrenching the jeans down. He could not wait to have Dean's member in his mouth. Dean, who was only semi hard when they left the coffee shop was now completely erect and throbbing just thinking about what was to come.

As soon as all the restraining clothes were out of his way Cas swallowed Deans cock to the hilt, no hesitation at all. He set a fast pace, wanting to know what the other man tasted like. It was not long before Dean was moaning and pumping himself into his new friend's mouth, hot come shot down the back of Castiels throat. He swallowed it with a moan before letting Dean slip free from his lips.

 **xvx**

Just as he planned, dinner was done leaving him just enough time to shower and dress before his man came home. Castiel opened the door just as Dean was putting his flannel shirt on over the worn band tee. Cas wandered through the house, following the aroma of dinner to the kitchen. Seeing the room was empty he kept moving down the hall towards the bedroom and bathroom in the back. They nearly collided again as Dean exited his room.

"Hello, Darling." Cas cooed.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiles. "You hungry? Dinners all done."

"Yes. I saw it. But perhaps I am hungry for something else first."

"Uh, maybe after dinner, babe. I'm staring!"

Dean tried to weave around the shorter man but ended up pinned to a wall.

"Are you hiding something Dean?" Cas picked up on his nerves too easily sometimes.

"Nah. Just hungry. C'mon babe"

Cas let him go without further question but he could sense something was up. Dean was usually up for messin around all the time, but tonight he was avoiding it.

They ate dinner in near silence, Dean radiated anxiety Cas was absorbed in his own thoughts. After dinner dean still kept his distance. He was unsure how to go about his plan...well you couldn't really call it a plan more of just an inkling. Finally Cas became fed up. He moved out of his own seat and climbed into Dean's lap. That got his attention real fast. Deans dick was already wavering somewhere between half hard and solid. He couldn't wait to fuck his boyfriend but nerves dampened his excitement. But with the man in question squirming in his lap nerves were forgotten.  
"Dean, what has you so preoccupied tonight? "  
"I uh have some things I like that...uh are a bit unusual."  
"Are you concerned I will not like it?"  
"Yeah something like that.."  
" what is it you think I won't like?"  
"Cas I really don't wanna talk about it."  
"Perhaps you could show me? I could tell you if I dislike it?"  
With a deep breath Dean answered "sure, Cas"  
"Is there anything else of import we need to talk about right now or can you fuck me already? "  
Deans only answer was to yank Castiel's shirt off over his head, hands exploring newly bared skin. Cas moaned and Dean gripped his shoulders, sides, hips. Each time grinding their hard-ons together through thick cumbersome denim. That had to go. Dean could easily lift Cas and move him any way he pleased. Each time earned him a soft cry of surprise and pleasure. This time he some needed room to undo his fly. Cas tried to assist but his hands were batted away.  
"Do not touch. Mine." Dean nearly growled.  
Cas obeyed immediately, keeping his hands at his sides. Dean stroked Castiel length just barely touching him. Castiel's head feel back in a moan.  
"Bedroom." Dean whispered. Again Cas obeyed quickly, as quickly as he could trying to shed his pants as he moved. Deans clothing joined his pants all the way to the bedroom. Cas stopped just inside the door. A hand gripped the back of his neck and shoved him to his knees. He had that came slightly bewildered look on his face as the first time they met. Dean stood in front of him, tented out boxer's mere inches from Castiel's face. The kneeling man's eyes bounced from the cock just out of reach and Deans face. Castiel's eyes begged for permission. He could sense in Deans demeanor that if he didn't wait and ask how would be punished. He was only unsure about how severe the punishment would be. Dean couldn't help himself, he stroked himself thought the thin cloth of his boxers as he spoke to Cas.  
"This was how I saw you first. And as soon as I did I knew I had to have you. Make you kneel for me, suck my cock. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes, Dean. "Castiel answered voice nearly catching in his throat.  
"Good little angel." Dean murmured. He removed the last article of clothing either of them wore and stepped just out of Castiels reach. Cas moved his hands up to shift dean closer to him. His hands were smacked away again this time much harder.  
"Did I give you permission to touch me?"  
"No."  
"So you were going to do what you wanted without asking first?" Dean's tone was sharp. Cas wasn't sure how to answer. Either way he was getting punished. Might as well add not answering, see where it got him.  
"Not gonna answer? Maybe I should give you a reason not to." Dean mused aloud. Castiel's head was yanked back at a sharp angle. Barely able to gasp Dean rammed his cock down his boyfriend's throat. He gagged at the sudden intrusion but moaned as he adjusted to it. Once Cas seemed to be berthing relatively well and not panicking dean began to fuck his throat in earnest.  
"Bet you'll answer me next time...feels so good...make you listen like a good little toy..." Cas was confused by some of the phrases. If he didn't have a dick in his throat he probably would've asked for clarification. Dean was nearing his release, Cas could feel it in how he moved his hips, jagged and unrhtymic. With a growl Dean shoved Cas away. He landed on his side facing away from Dean so he couldn't see what was coming next. Hands on his hips yanked him back to his knees the time facing away.

"Castiel, touch yourself for me." In seconds his hand was wrapped around his own throbbing dick stroking quickly. As erotic as that was it wasn't enough for Dean. He perched himself on the end on his bed, hand resting lightly on his dick.  
"Finger yourself."  
Cas let out a moan, head turned over his shoulder sucking in two fingers. Once they were coated in saliva Cas reached between his own legs and roughly shoved them into his ass. He held still, two fingers resting inside himself. Dean moaned and Cas began to fuck himself vigorously, pressing himself towards his own building orgasm.  
"Dean, c-can I come?" He was fighting it back as he spoke.  
"Don't move." Dean answered. "I want to save this memory forever. How fuckin sexy my man looks. Got his own fingers in his ass. All for me." He thought for a minute "Cas how do you feel about pictures?"  
"Pictures? "Castiels muddled Brain couldn't comprehend the words.  
"I want to take a picture of you like this...is that okay Cas?" Deans softer voice coupled with the nickname showed Cas he could answer freely without fear of punishment.  
"You may, Dean"  
"R-really?" Dean was not expecting that answer. His Dom voice faltered but was quickly regained. "Do not move" Dean scrambled to where he discarded his jeans to retrieve his phone. Dean took two pictures, one from behind Cas catching his fingers knuckle deep and how heavy his cock and balls hung and the other showing his lust clouded face and ass presented for dean. After he was satisfied with the images dean sat cross-legged in front of Cas.  
"Come for me. Make it pretty."  
Cas jerked himself off quickly fingers working in his as in tandem with the hand on his erection, hoping it was acceptable to dean as 'pretty'  
"Dean...coming " his seed spilled just as the words left his mouth, splashing on the carpet between him and his dom. Deans own cock twitched violently seeing Cas come so hard. He was nowhere near done yet but he would allow the spent man a few moments to collect himself.

"Come here, babe." Dean spoke softly now, switching back from him Dom voice. Castiel curled up next to Dean, head in his lap. He was too worn out at the moment to do anything more. Dean's fingers ghosted across his bare skin as he whispered to Cas how much he enjoyed and appreciated him.

Cas was nearly asleep until deans wandering hand found his soft member. At first the feeling was barely there just a simple touch until Castiel's body started to respond. He grew hard quickly and dean nudged him to wake up.

"Castiel." Dome voice returned. "I'm not done with you yet. Get up."

Cas responded and quickly as his sleep and blood deprived body would allow him. Once on his feet dean spoke again.

"Bend over. Hands on the wall."

With Cas positioned how he wanted, Dean wasted no time. He slipped two fingers into Cas's greedy hole. It was hot and tight but not so tight as to prohibit what Dean would do next. Castiel's legs nearly buckled beneath him at the feel of Deans fingers inside him.

"Do you like this, Castiel?" Dean asked, pumping his fingers in and out of the man.

"Yes, Dean...ungh...more please." Cas begged.

"More? Do you think you deserve more?"

"I've been good." Cas spoke meekly, hoping he was right.

"I suppose you have." Dean slowly pulled his fingers out but didn't replace them with anything just yet. Cas whined at the empty feeling inside him. He was about to turn around when a voice stopped him.

"Do not move, Castiel."

Dean loved dragging this out, making his partner crazy with need. He stroked himself a few more time before lubing up three fingers and shoving them inside his boyfriend. Cas let out a low moan.

"Beg for it."

Words spilled from the shorter man. All he needed was Dean, had to have him, fuck me now. The words ran together but Dean was satisfied. He slicked himself up, and without warning he was balls deep in his boyfriend's ass. Cas shouted at the shock of it, Dean moaned. Dean didn't wait long, starting up a punishing pace. His cock pistoning in and out of Cas quickly, no reprieve. Dean drove into him desperately seeking his own release, but never forgetting what he still wanted to try.

"You like this baby?"

"Yes, Dean. I love it. Gimme more."

"Gonna fuck you raw. Won't be able to sit when I'm done with you."

"Fuck me harder, Dean."

"Cas, Call me daddy..." Dean's voice shook on the last word. This could send his boyfriend running for the hills.

"What, Dean?"

"Call me daddy." He growled and punctuated the work with a sharp thrust of his hips.

"I...I don't understand. You're not my father." Cas could barely get the words out.

"Call me daddy or I'll stop fucking you. I'll find some other pretty little hole to fuck."

"No, daddy. Don't leave me."

"Whose your daddy?" Dean asked.

"Dean—I don't understand."

"Dammit, Cas. I will pull out if you don't give me the right answer." Dean grumbled. Whose your daddy?"

"You are?" Cas answered, unsure.

Dean's whole body shivered at the words. His own orgasm was near. His balls were pulled up tight, heat coiled low in his belly, quickly spreading through his limbs. It was only gonna take that word and a few more moments before he filled Castiel.

"That's better, baby. Want me to come for you?"

"Yes, Daddy. Come for me. Fill me up."

"Beg me for it." Dean grunted

"Daddy, please. Come for me. I need it daddy."

Dean grunted, one last hard thrust and he stilled inside Castiel. Aftershocks rocked through him making his knees tremble. He stumbled back against the bed and collapsed.

"Cas, c'mere."

Cas didn't move until asked. He curled against Deans side, still hard but uncaring. After a few minutes of silence Cas asked again.

"Dean why did you want me to call you daddy? I do not understand."

"Heh, I dunno Cas. It gets me really hard. I warned you I like weird shit."

"Why do you call it weird if you like it?"

"Jeez, Cas too many questions right now." He paused for a moment before answering. "Everyone else thinks it weird. You gonna run away on me now?

"Why would I run? I enjoyed it as well."

Deans eyelids flew open, couldn't believe the words he heard. Dean kissed Cas hard, nipping at his lips.

"You're perfect, man"


End file.
